Toonz Entertainment
Toonz Entertainmentis a kids comapny. History Toonz Entertainment was founded in 1974 by Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi . In 1999, Stephen Hillenburg joined Toonz Entertainment when he created SpongeBob, but quitted and joined Nickelodeon, along with SpongeBob. In 2001, they made a demo American adaption of Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider V. It aired on Fox Kids with Power Rangers: Time Force from February 3, 2001 to September 29, 2001. In 2002, Toonz made a agreement with Toei to created a American version of Kamen Rider, a sucessor to Saban's Masked Rider. They're first series was adapted from Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Adventurer and aired on Fox Kids and was a hit besides Power Rangers: Wild Force, but, they decided to give the show a break when Kamen Rider Ryuki first aired. In 2004, they continued the show and putted it on ABC Family and Toon Disney's Jetix block with: Kamen Rider ReSearcher, a adaption from Kamen Rider 555, and they made Kamen Rider Swordsman, a adaption from Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Ninja, a adaption from Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Beetle, a adaption from Kamen Rider Kabuto, and Kamen Rider Red, a adaption of Kamen Rider Den-O. In 2009, Toonz made a agreement with Disney to air Kamen Rider on Disney XD and ABC Kids. The series continued with Kamen Rider Vampire, a adaption of Kamen Rider Kiva. However, since 4K!DS made a agreement with Adness for Kamen RIder Dragon Knight, they could not air the show. In Summer 2009, they announced that they are doing a adaption from Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider 10 Years and Kamen Rider Two in 2010. In 1975, they made a agreement to make a adaption from Sentai called Star Rangers. It first began with Mighty Morphin Star Rangers, a adaption from Himitsu Sentai Goranger. In 1978, they made a adaption from J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, Card Rangers. In 1980, they changed Star Rangers to Power Rangers. Power Rangers: Fever, a adaption from Battle Fever J, was the first entry of Power Rangers until 1994. Toonz made Power Rangers: Denji, a adaption of Denshi Sentai Denziman, Power Rangers: Sunny Animals, a adaption from Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan, Power Rangers: Goggle, a adaption of Dai Sentai Goggle V, Power Rangers: Dynamite, a adaption of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Power Rangers: Bio, a adaption of Choudenshi Bioman, Power Rangers: Change, a adaption of Dengeki Sentai Changeman, Power Rangers: Flash, a adaption from Choushinsei Flashman, Power Rangers: Mask, a adaption of Hikari Sentai Maskman, Power Rangers: Living Animals, a adaption of Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Power Rangers: Charged Turbo, a adaption of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Power Rangers: Five on the Rescue, a adaption from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, and Power Rangers: Air Force, a adaption from Choujin Sentai Jetman. In 1994, during the run of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2, Saban made a agreement with Toonz that Mighty Morphin Star Rangers and Card Rangers are the first two seasons of Power Rangers. In 2009, it announced that they will buy back the name of Power Rangers and do an adaption of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Power Rangers: Samurai Strike, but keep MMPR to Disney. Shows *Kamen Rider Shows - (2002–present) *The Adventures of Gary and King-Oldie - (2009–present) *Nothin' Tudu 'bout It - (UPCOMING) *The Funny Superhero Show - (UPCOMING) *Funny Cartoons! - (2009–present) *The Adventures of Happy Man and Picnic Table - (UPCOMING) *Spider-Man: Web Adventures - (UPCOMING) Category:Channels Category:Toonz Entertainment Category:Fan Fiction